Memories of the Past
by MyBeloved-a
Summary: This is the childhood of Kyouya Ohtori.From the time of birth to the day he met the person that would change his life forever, Tamaki Suou.It’s not a documentary or a biography.No, this is everything he tried to lock away, tried to forget.This is his past
1. Prologue

Summary: This is the childhood of Kyouya Ohtori. From the time of birth to the day he met the person that would change his life forever, Tamaki Suou. It's not a documentary or a biography. No, this is everything he tried to lock away, tried to forget…This is his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Obliviously, or I wouldn't be on a site where people (just like me) just wish owned it. We're sad aren't we?

A/N: Ummm…I love these things. It makes me feel pro. *coughs*…On with the show!

Prologue

Mrs. Ohtori sat in the doctor's office waiting for her ultrasound. She peered down at her swollen stomach. Now at her fourth pregnancy, she knew very well what it was like, Painful, long, moody yet the most wonderful thing in the world.

She loved all her children but she felt this one would be different. Special. And she would make sure that this child, this precious child would have nothing to do with it's father's business or succession. She would make sure of it.

"Excuse me, ? They're ready for you now." The nurse at the doorway smiled.

"Alright." She sighed, getting up.

She would make sure of it.

Mr. Ohtori was a very demanding man. He would not take "no" as answer. When he wanted something he would get it one way or another. He knew his wife would be having they're fourth child and if by chance it was a son… He would have him enter in the business. After all the third son is always the best.

Even Satoshi, his oldest, with the advantage of becoming heir, it could be interesting.

He smirked.

Oh, so very interesting…

No matter what he'd get his way, because that's how it worked. He was an Ohtori and he had power.

He would win. He always did.

He grabbed his paperwork and began filling out each section with pure satisfaction. He would watch this play out and slowly bring everything into the palm of his hand.

He always did.

Sorry about how short it is. Really. It's just the prologue, and I'll have the first chapter out in maximum 3 days. Please check out the first chapter when it's done. ^^ Thanks for reading.


	2. When Angels Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…Perhaps a couple of OCs but nothing else. Damn.

Chapter 1:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Angels Fly Away

On the 22 of November, a little boy ran from his living room to his kitchen window and looked up at the sky.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Look, it's snowing!" He shouted happily turning towards his mother who was in said kitchen baking a "special surprise".

"Kyouya! I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" She exclaimed, trying to shoo him out of the room.

He pouted.

"But Okaa-san! Look! It's the first snow fall of the year **and** it's on my birthday!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. You're amazing, Mister snow-god. How do you do it? Now stay out of the kitchen for at least 5 more minutes. Jeez, this is the sixth time…"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Okaa-san…" She smiled and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Good. Now go bug your sister for me!" Were the last things heard before the doors slammed shut.

He frowned and smoothed his soft black hair.

"But I don't want to…" He mumbled softly, feeling a bit unwanted, he slowly made his way back to **his** living room couch. He liked owning things. It made him feel powerful and in control. He climbed onto his couch and sat cross-legged right in the middle. He fumbled with a string for a few minutes before feeling the same emotion he was feeling 10 minutes before: Bored. He sighed and was about to get off the couch when he heard someone creep into the room.

He looked around the spacious room before him as someone's hand quickly caught his mouth and tackled him to the ground.

He shut his eyes tightly in pain and heard his sister's voice in the distance.

"Akito, get off him now! You're going to hurt him!"

Once the pressure was off his body, he hesitantly opened his eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOUYA!" Everyone shouted.

His eyes widened.

His mother held a big cake in front of him, smiling joyously as his brothers and sister stood around him smiling as well.

He grinned and blew out the candles. He wished nothing would change and for his very own happy ever after.

His mother watched him and bit back regret.

' _I wonder how much longer I have…' _She thought sadly. Then something hit her.

'_If you have a brain tumor, they said you'll start forgetting…Oh my god!'_ She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from having a panic attack.

'_What if I forget my children…oh Kyouya…'_

She stared at her youngest. She smiled in spite of herself. She would lose them anyway when the divorce papers in at least a few years as the battle of family or succession for Kyouya's future had just began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At six years old.

Just six years old.

Kyouya saw the cold harsh world of reality tumble before him for the very first time.

Just 5 months after his birthday.

Which would it be?

Family or Succession.

Virtue or Pride.

Mother or Father.

At just six years old.

He watched helplessly in the doorway, trembling and tears pouring down his cheeks, invisible as his parents screamed at each other with broken objects everywhere.

Realizing what happened behind closed door, realizing what he had failed to notice long ago.

Realizing this was about him.

He shouted.

Hurt.

Pain.

Fear.

"P-Please j-just S-STOP!!!"

And hit the ground in tears.

So much for happy ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If Kyouya had a mother, this is what I imagined him to be like. Not because I made him OOC. Trust me. He'll be back into character quite soon. And I'm introducing a new character. He's name is Aoi Seimei. Here's his profile.

Last name, first name: Aoi Seimei

Gender: Male

Age: (2 years older then Kyouya)

Blood Type: B

Hair: wavy black

Eyes: Blue

Background: Unknown?

Personality: smart, slightly prejudice, mature, good-natured

Oh and I need to ask (heh…it's not anyone is reading this story but whatever for anyone who does) Yaoi or not? Please answer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Stand In The Rain

A/N: Thank you reviewers, you are the reason I wrote this chapter. ^^ You're all so sweet. Alas, on with the show.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Stand in the Rain

The light flickered in his room, the slight sound of his pen scratching against the papers he had written. Erase, fix, re-write . . . Erase, fix, re-write...Almost seemed manically, how he wrote flawlessly with every inch of the parchment cover in words.

Suddenly, a scream filled the house, with its agonizing pitch. Kyouya slammed his pen down and clenched his teeth. He tried to block it out, remove the sound from his mind. He felt dizzy and tired. What kind of sick punishment was this? Hearing the pain of his mother every night, the screaming, breaking anything in sight. He was just a ten year old.  
He gave a shaky sigh and got up from his chair.

"_**KYOUYA!"**_ She screamed, "_**WHERE IS KYOUYA?!?**_ "

Kyouya went downstairs after hearing his name. He turned into the dark hallway and slowly made his way to the living room. He saw his father standing at the doorway, Kyouya could practically feel his helplessness. To be honest, he felt the same way. He turned his head towards him.

"_Fix this. Fix this __**now**__." _His stare said. Kyouya could feel the colour drain from his own face as he walked into the room. She sat on the couch shaking like mad; with her head in her hand she was gripping her hair as if she was trying to pull it out. Vases were broken, shattered glass everywhere. Tables knocked over, lights torn apart, pages ripped out of books. He stopped walking when he reached the knocked over coffee table, just a few metres away from her.

"_K-Kyouya...?_" She whispered slowly bringing her head out of her trembling hands.

"Y-yes, Mother." Kyouya was shaking all over. Hoping, praying that something bad won't happen like last time.

"_Y-You're...N-not..._" Her eyes were wide. No. No, This was not happening! Not again! Kyouya wanted to run, but he could feel his father's eyes stabbing into his back. He was stuck.  
"Mother please-" He began but she grabbed arm and slapped him across the face. Her nails dug his skin, and he could feel the red liquid run down cheek.

" _**YOU'RE NOT MY KYOUYA!" **_She sobbed, hitting him again, and again.

He couldn't think straight. He'd wince, blow after blow, already on his knees.  
'_S-Stop, S-Stop...P-Please...S-Someone help me!' _He begged silently. He thought of his father. '_Goddamnit! Why aren't you helping me?!?_ _Why. . ._' He struggled to look over. His eyes widened.

He had walked away.

Of all things, he had walked away.

She was done what she had wanted to do as she got up, sobbing, and slammed the door of her room. He didn't want to blame her, for what she's done, he couldn't, he shouldn't. But there he sat, tears falling from his eyes, and unable to stop the hatred swelling up inside. He gripped the floor let out a strangled cry. Even his father, his own father, didn't give a damn.

It hurt.

He sat there and cried. He couldn't keep it in anymore.  
'_N-Nobody...N-Nobody cares...I'm d-done...I-I c-can't do this anymore!_' His head was screaming. Shaking, he picked himself off the ground and put his hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was done with this.

Quietly, he made his way to the grand mansion doors, not bothering to take a jacket, and slipped into the dark, frigged, night.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thirteen year old boy, Aoi Seimei , was walking home from his tutoring classes (He being the tutor.) while carrying a half a dozen books.

"I swear, if someone asks me again another math question that they don't understand, I will throw a book at their face..." He muttered. He was dead tired. Though despite the frown on his face, he was quite good-looking. His wavy black hair wasn't short, yet wasn't long either and perfectly framed his face. His eyes were midnight blue and his soft skin was flawless. His long grey jacket hugged his slim figure and his scarf was a nice shade of navy blue.

He sighed and made his way up the bridge, wondering the distance from here and his house. He peered around at his surroundings and his heart stopped.

'_Oh God...!_'

A boy was standing on edge of the bridge; his feet were just barely still on the concrete.

Seimei heard him suck in a deep breath.  
The boy was shaking and was just about to. . .

He dropped his books and yelled.

"W-wait!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Startled, Kyouya looked over at figure running towards him. He suddenly felt angry. Why the one time he didn't want attention, he got it? He turned his head back to his shaking legs.  
"Don't jump. Oh god...Please don't jump." He heard the person say, he was panting and his voice was laced with worry.

"Well, I'm going to, why should I care what a stranger says!" Kyouya heard himself say, but it didn't sound like him at all. '_Argh...!_' He felt so mixed up. He was shaking uncontrollably and he wanted to cry. Then he realized something, the person wasn't panting anymore or doing anything at all to stop him.

"You know, the water is freezing cold down there." He said carefully.  
Kyouya raised his head up, but didn't look at him. He looked at the water.

"Once you jump, there's no going back, and the pain hits you like a thousand stabbing knives." He spoke as he leaned over edge and looked down as well.  
He didn't sound worried anymore. Kyouya suddenly felt scared. Did he really want to...?

"...H-How w-would y-you know?" Kyouya's teeth were shattering. He was freezing.  
The guy turned his back to the edge.

"Two winters ago. I fell through the ice of a lake, down in Kyoto, on a camping trip. You feel trapped and pain hits everywhere. The worst feeling you can go through." He said conversationally.

Kyouya shuddered. Then the guy grabbed his wrist.

" You're not going to jump. If you did, then you would have already." His grip was soft and his voice was firm.

Kyouya finally looked at him. He was right. He got off the edge of the bridge and felt a wave emotions weigh off his chest as his feet touched the ground. The boy, who looked didn't much older than he was, smiled. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kyouya.

Kyouya felt his cheeks burn. He felt a five year old.  
"What's your name?" He said, pushing his wavy hair out his blue eyes.  
"K-Kyouya." Kyouya stuttered. He mentally kick himself. This boy was the first person to ever make him feel like a little kid and an complete idiot.

He laughed. "I'm Seimei."  
Seimei pointed towards his books.  
"Come help me with my books. Think about as repayment for saving you." He smiled and began to walk over to the mountain of books in the middle of the walkway.  
Kyouya fixed his glasses and followed his lead.

He felt, for some unknown reason, safe with him. It was comforting.  
He never realized how much he valued his life. After all he was only a ten year old.

He smiled.

He was glad he met Seimei.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I think yaoi has won the battle. XD Woot, I love you people. You guys are the coolest people. Siriusly. (Hahaha...that was punny...I know I'm a loser. .) What do you think of Seimei? He's cute, no?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. T_T Wah.


End file.
